Generally speaking, the present invention pertains to a timing mechanism which comprises a program cam and switch assembly selectively opening and closing electrical circuits to provide variable programs, power drive means applying power driven rotation to the cam assembly, and an electrical power line switch switch assembly comprising a first movable electrical contact blade engaging a cam means, a cooperating second movable electrical contact blade having a distal end carried by a first slider, a stop means carried by the cam means, a second slider engaging the stop means, and manual actuator means engaging the first and second sliders to actuate them simultaneously.
The present invention is directed to a timing mechanism, and more particularly, to a timing mechanism utilizing a line switch.
Timing mechanisms have been used for many years to control the operation of an appliance such as a washer, dryer and dishwasher. In most, if not all, of such applications a line switch is usually used to provide a manual means of shutting off all electrical power to the timing mechanism especially during those times when the appliance operator manually rotates the timing mechanism's camstack to set a program. In accordance with the present invention, a line switch assembly is provided which provides for a means to prevent manual rotation of the camstack when the line switch is closed.